Casckett Fluff With Love
by CasckettInWhoville
Summary: Just some fluffy one-shots of Casckett, some of them are Future!Fics. Please R&R! With love! UPDATE- Castle, Beckett, Martha, and Alexis watch some TV!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please enjoy the fluff! It's everywhere! **

Kate Beckett-Castle had just got home from work, and was beat. They finally tracked down their suspect, to a shady motel south of where they found their vic. They had his finger prints on the murder weapon, which they found in the motel room, and in interrogation he STILL tried to deny that he did it! Although in the end, he confessed but it was still a pain in the ass to get him too.

"Honey, I'm home!" Kate yelled, alerting her husband currently writing in the office of her arrival, because although he would probably not reply it was part of their routine. He of course did not reply so she smirked and kicked off her heels and took off her leather jacket.

Just then, the house phone rang, "Hello?" she answered after she ran over and picked it up.

"Hiya!" Alexis replied.

"Hey! How are you?" Kate said smiling and waving her one free arm that was available in the direction of Castle's office, trying to alert him that his daughter was on the phone.

"Pretty good thanks! Is dad there? I know that the last time I called him he was writing and you know how he is when he's writing!" she said with a chuckle.

"Nope, he is still in the wonderful world of 'Nikki Heat-Rook'" She said rolling her eyes trying to sound aggravated but she just couldn't knowing that all of the things he wrote about Nikki and Rook, were really about them two.

"Oh okay." Alexis replied a bit sad, ever since them two got married she wasn't able to talk to her dad as much, I mean yeah she was happy for the two of them after _finally_ getting themselves together, and getting together but she was still jealous that "wife number 3" got to spend more time with him than she did. Because I mean seriously, it took them that long to get together, who knows how quickly they'll split, and she'll break his heart and- "Something wrong? Is everything okay at college? Do you need us to come? Is it guy issues because I can send Ryan, Espo, and your dad to scare them." Kate started to worriedly ramble.

Kate was continuing to ramble and Alexis was feeling bad about everything she was thinking.

"Alexis? Alexis?" Kate was saying into the phone getting louder and louder. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine just zoning out, you know a lot of pressure having so many classes." Alexis said making up excuses to why she was zoning. "Oh okay" Kate said knowing what she was really thinking but knew that she really didn't mean it.

"Well I gotta go Kate, I'll talk to you later." Alexis said.

"Okay, and Alexis? I love you." Kate said smiling, just as she was about to hang up she heard Alexis say, "Love you too" and hung up. She looked up to see Castle spying using the phone in his office, a little choked up.

"Rick? Stop crying! And stop spying!" She yelled to him, who in return jumped and fell over.

**A/N: Should I continue with these fluffy one shots? **

**R&R! **


	2. Watching TV

**A/N: This is what happens when I watch Animal Planet … And I know that in one scene Beckett is going to be OOC, but I'm hoping not too much.**

Castle, Beckett, Alexis, and Martha were sitting on the couch channel surfing, Beckett had finally gotten a day off and decided to hang out at Casa De La Castle. Castle was surprised, but he rather expected it lately she is started hanging out with him more, eating dinner at his house more, _drinking red wine with him more_ and boy was he liking it! They were each taking turns with the remote, they just started channel surfing, just a few minutes ago they were playing Scrabble.

"_Z-A-C-A-T-O-N" Alexis was putting down making everyone look at her like she just said that purple and pink aliens were invading the house and they needed to save the magical dust bunnies from the vacuum. _

"_What? Zacaton is_ _a thermal water filled__sinkhole__belonging to the Zacatón system - a group of unusual__karst__features located in__Aldama Municipality__in the northe_-" _she started to explain when Castle cut her off by saying "And were sure you're my child?" Everyone laughed and continued the game, although in the end of course she won._

"Castle? Castle? CASTLE?" Beckett shouted making Castle jump and toss the remote, which Beckett caught and smiled triumphantly.

"You were like in the Twilight Zone…" Beckett said laughing and pointing at what he landed on and it was The Twilight Zone.

"I know what to watch!" Beckett suddenly yelled and flipped it to the Discovery Channel, and Mythbusters was on! "I love this show!" Everyone but Martha said.

Martha just shook her head and said, "The last time Richard watched this he ended up almost blowing the loft up. We can't watch this.".

"Oh yeah, that's right… Let me see if I can find anything." Alexis said and took the remote. She then flipped it to Animal Planet where TheFrozen Planet was on, and they were flipping in between scenes of a polar bear and a cute baby seal.

"Alexis I know how this is going to end, change the channel." Castle said not wanting to look at what he knew was coming.

"How bad could it be? It's a cute baby seal and a cute polar bear." Beckett said getting interested with Alexis, eating the popcorn that was sitting in the bowl next to them.

"I know how this is gonna end, I've seen it in person doing research for a book. It was not pretty." Castle said starting to inch closer to the remote. Beckett then used some mad crazy ninja skills and grabbed the remote and Castles ear without even looking away from the TV.

"Ow Apples! Apples Apples!" He shouted and she let go of his ear.

"Don't touch the remote, I wanna see how this ends." Alexis said and also started eating the popcorn.

"Oh something's gonna end alright…" Castle said under his breath. "I heard that!" Beckett and Alexis said together. Just then, the baby seal jumped into the water and so did the polar bear, and well no one knew what happened next because in one fluid motion, Beckett caught on, grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Alexis said and frowned.

"It's okay Alexis, you don't wanna know what happens next." Beckett said patting Alexis' back.

Alexis then looked at them like they were crazy, "I know what was going to happen." Alexis said.

"You do?" Castle and Beckett said together.

"Yeah, the polar bear is going to eat the seal showing the symbiotic relationship in the wild. What, do you guys think I'm five or something?" She said then rolled her eyes and went upstairs leaving the two adults sitting there dumbfounded.


End file.
